Baby
by xfilesgurl
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are together. Lorelai finds out that she is pregnant. Set after season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a story about Luke and Lorelai and their life together after the show ends. More to come soon hopefully! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls I just love it!**

Lorelai looked down at the white stick again to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Two pick lines, pregnant. Wow she thought to herself. It had been a long time since she had Rory, she didn't remember the feeling. She held her stomach and looked at herself in the mirror. She stood sideways to see if there was any difference in her appearance. None. She looked just as slim as ever. She smiled and pocketed the pregnancy test after throwing the first two into the waste bin.

Lorelai took a seat on her bed and looked over to Luke who was still asleep. How she had woken up before him she did not know. She eased herself to the top of the bed and stoked Luke's hair. Then she bent down and gently kissed his forehead.

"mmm" he groaned. They had had a busy night. The night started with dinner at the Gilmores, then a short visit with April consisting of scientific babel and pie, then some activities at home, thus resulting in an incredibly sleepy Luke. She decided she would let him sleep.

She hopped back out of bed and walked out of their room. She walked into the kitchen and made herself some coffee. She felt something brush against the bottom of her leg. She looked down and saw Paul Anka, "Hey" she said as she knelt down to pet him. "Are you hungry" she asked as she rubbed his face. "Of course you are" she got up and looked in the cupboard and pulled at some dog food and proceeded to pouring it into Paul Anka's bowl. Lorelai knelt down once again as he ate, "You know what Paul Anka?" she said softly staring off into space, "You're going to be a big brother." Paul Anka stopped eating for a moment and turned to look at Lorelai. "That's right you won't be the youngest kid around here Paul Anka!" The dog barked then continued to eat his food.

"One kid down, one to go" Lorelai said to herself as she stood up. Then she picked up the phone and dialed. A voice came on after the third ring, ``Hello?"

"Rory" Lorelai smiled. "Mom?" Rory sounded tired, "Why are you calling, its early, hate early."

"Its seven thirty, seven thirty is the new eleven thirty." Lorelai replied. Rory groaned.

"Kid, I got some news for you." Lorelai continued seriously. "What is it?" Rory replied sounding more awake.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant"

"You're pregnant!" Lorelai heard not one but two voices say. She turned around and saw that Luke was standing behind her with his eyes practically coming out of his head.

"Rory, Rory can I call you back?" Lorelai asked still staring at Luke's gawking face. "Mum!" Rory moaned. "Sorry hun. Call you back soon. Kiss kiss." Lorelai hung up the phone not waiting for Rory's protests.

"You're pregnant?" Luke said again this time walking toward her.

"Yes." Lorelai said trying to read his emotions. "This isn't quite how I wanted to tell you…" Lorelai let out a small laugh.

"Luke?" she asked watching him sort out everything that was going on.

"That's wonderful!" he suddenly exclaimed and ran not to Lorelai, who was expecting him to embrace her, but instead to the kitchen where he began opening up the cupboards in a mad hunt.

"Luke?" Lorelai questioned. Then she saw him grab tins of coffee and head toward the garbage. "Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed and rushed toward him.

"It has to go!" he said loudly, "No more coffee, you can have decaf but that's it! Our baby is not going to have two heads, or three legs, or…" he stopped and went to sit down at the table. "We're having a baby"

Lorelai went and sat next to him. She took his hand and smiled "Yes, we are having a baby. Are you okay?"

Luke breathed "Ya, ya I'm… I'm great!" he smiled at her.

"Okay, but um… you threw out my coffee"

"You can't drink coffee while you're pregnant! It's a health hazard!"

"Luke, darling, love of my life, I need my coffee." She patted his hand.

"But…" "Luke, I drank trunk loads of coffee when I was pregnant with Rory, and she turned out okay right?"

Luke breathed, "Ya, I guess. But no smoking."

"Luke, when have you ever seen me smoking?" Lorelai laughed.

Luke laughed too, "Just making sure."

"Ooooh, I have to call Rory" Lorelai got up from her seat and went to grab the phone.

"Lorelai?" Luke said and she stopped just as she was about to dial the phone and gave him a quizzical look.

"This is going to be good." She smiled, "Yes, it certainly will"


	2. Chapter 2

**HEy! Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gilmore Girls but I love it!**

"Mom! Mom?" Rory had drove back home from New York where she worked at a small paper, to come visit and properly congratulate her mother and Luke. But when Rory had gotten home she found herself completely alone. She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Rory,_

_Your Mom really wanted apples and we ll you know your house so we're at Dosseys__getting apples. Your mom wants me to tell you welcome home. We'll be back soon._

_Luke_

Rory laughed as she read the message. The only time Lorelai Gilmore ever wanted fruit was when she was pregnant. Rory dragged her suitcase into her old room and began unpacking the clothes that she had brought.

It wasn't long before Rory heard the door bust home and her mother's booming voice yelling "Long lost child! Are you there?!" Rory heard a loud clunk which she assumed was her mother dropping the bags that were in her hands. Three seconds later she had arrived at the door of her room with her arms wide open.

"Hug me long lost daughter!" Rory laughed and went to embrace her mother. "Hey Rory" Luke said as he walked by the two women carrying at least six bags. Rory let go of her mother.

"I thought you were just getting apples?" Rory laughed as she walked in looking at all the food her mother had gotten.

"Well that was the original plan but then I saw food and I thought I want it all!" Lorelai smiled as she began helping Luke put away all the food.

"I've never seen so much food in our house before!" Rory exclaimed as she watched the fridge quickly fill up. Rory went to take a seat at the table, "So was I the first person you told?" Rory asked grinning.

"Um…. Not exactly." Lorelai smirked taking a seat next to her daughter.

Rory looked confused, "But it wasn't Luke and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Grandma or Grandpa. Sookie?"

Luke shook his head and joined the two ladies at the table. "Actually the first person I told was someone very near and dear to me. He is the most loyal person I know and when I found out I knew that he had to be the first person I tell." Lorelai was holding back laughter as she spoke.

"You told Paul Anka before you told me!" Rory exclaimed. Paul Anka barked at the sound of his name and everyone at the table laughed.

"If it's any consolation I told you second." Lorelai smiled.

"mmhmm" Rory smirked, "Hey speaking of Grandma and Grandpa, have you told them yet?"

Lorelai looked down, "Um"

"That would be a no" Luke said.

"Mom! You know how mad Grandma will be the longer you wait to tell her! Remember how mad she was when you told her you and Luke had eloped four months after it happened!" Rory scolded.

"Yaya. I'll tell her….eventually." Lorelai groaned.

"Not eventually." Rory paused, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Lorelai gasped. "Why tomorrow?"

"I promised Grandma I would visit while I was down and you and Luke can come with me."

Luke groaned, "Can't I stay home! Your Grandmother hates me."

"Will she's never going to like you if you have that attitude!" Rory said still looking at her mother who was staring at the table trying to think of a good excuse. "Come on Mom, its good news. They'll be happy."

"Ya… they'll be so happy that mom will call every baby specialist she knows and she'll plan what hospital to go to and she'll want me to be well rested all the time and she'll make unexpected visits to make sure the baby is still coming out as scheduled." Lorelai complained.

"Grandma will not try to control you this time, you're a grown woman having a baby now not a sixteen year old kid."

"Um have you met my mother? She's going to want to do tests just to make sure that it's Luke's and not someone that she thinks is better."

"Mom, come on your being silly. You have to tell Grandma and Grandpa you can't hide a baby from them" Rory got up from the table and walked back into her room so she could finish unpacking.

"That's what you think! I could hide from my parents for nine months, than when this baby comes out whenever I see them I'll just hide it in the basement!" Lorelai called still trying to get out of telling her parents.

"Rory's right." Luke piped in, "We're going to have to tell them eventually. It will be their grandchild."

Lorelai groaned, "Fine. But you remember this when my mother tries to move in." Lorelai got up from the table then turned to look at Luke, "When are you going to tell your family?" she asked.

Luke looked surprised by the question, "Um… I guess we could go tell Liz tonight?" he asked. Lorelai Smiled and nodded at the suggestion. Telling Liz would be far easier then telling her parents. She was looking forward to it. "We should probably stop by Sookie and Jackson's too" she remembered.

"Alright" Luke agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully XD Hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls :(**

"Well I think that went well." Lorelai said as she closed the jeep door after her and Luke's lunch with Sookie and Jackson.

"Ya, but we all knew that was going to go well. I just didn't think Jackson would hug me for so long." Luke shuddered. Lorelai laughed and rubbed his back.

"So what's the plan Stan" She asked as Luke turned onto their street.

"Um, get Rory and April and go to my sisters?" Luke shrugged.

"Alright let's hop to it." Lorelai bounced out of the car and bolted into the house.

"Hey, try to remember you're pregnant!" Luke called after her shaking his head.

Lorelai returned quickly with Rory and April taking up the rear.

"Hey girls" Luke said as they climbed into the backseat. "What did you guys do while we were out?"

"Rory and I watched C-span." April smiled.

"Wow how exciting," Lorelai said sarcastically and both Rory and April stuck out their tongues toward her.

When the gang arrived at Liz's they found Tj in the kitchen cooking. They were all greeted by Liz. After Luke had embraced his sister he pointed at Tj and asked, "Are you sure it's safe for him to be cooking?"

Tj turned around spatula in hand revealing the bright pink apron he was wearing. "Hey, I cook a mean lasagna. You just wait and see. It is going to rock your world!" Tj turned back toward the oven and continued what he was doing. Liz laughed and herded the group to the couch.

"So what's up big brother?"

"Well Liz, we have something to tell you. Lorelia and I." Luke gestured toward himself and Lorelai.

"Well it can't be like the time you told me you guys eloped and I didn't get to go! So out with it, what's up?"

Luke looked at Lorelai questioning whether she was going to say it or if he was going to tell his sister. "I'm pregnant!" Lorelai spoke up holding her hands out prepared for Liz who was flying out of her seat and diving in to hug Lorelai. After the long embrace she stood straight and held her arms out for Luke to hug her. Luke reluctantly got up and accepted his sister's embrace.

"I am so happy for you guys. You are going to have a beautiful baby. Doula is going to be so excited to be a big cousin. Oh guys this is so wonderful!" Liz clapped her hands together and walked over to Tj, "They're pregnant Tj! Did you hear them!"

"Ohmygod!" Tj through the spatula into the air and ran over to embrace his brother and sister-in-law. Liz laughed as she caught the spatula Tj had thrown and continued working on supper.

After a few hours of questions about the baby, Rory's job, and April's school; everyone being pleasantly surprised by Tj's lasagna; and a small dance performance by the two year old Doula the night came to an end.

Luke dropped April off at her mother's and then drove home. "Well I'm going to bed" Rory announced as they walked into the house. She kissed her mother on the cheek and said, "Congratulations again. I can't wait to see my new baby sibling." Rory quickly walked into her old room.

Luke and Lorelai slumped onto the couch together. "So… that went well" Luke said pulling Lorelai closer to him on the couch.

"Yes it did but today was a trial run for the tragic events that are going to occur tomorrow." Lorelai said dramatically.

"Tragic events?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, my mother is going to find out that you planted your diner genes inside me and is going to have the new maid take you in the middle of dinner when no one's watching. And she's going to slice you into little pieces that mom will bake into the pie she will serve as desert!"

Luke paused, "You are insane. You know that right?" he kissed Lorelai's head.

"Mmm yes and just think how child is going to inherit my insanity!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Hopefully it will inherit my common sense and leave you insanity behind."

"No!" Lorelai shouted giddily, "My insanity will squash your common sense!" Luke laughed "Whatever you say dear."

"Mmmm" Lorelai leaned her head against Luke's shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep. Luke carefully carried her upstairs and into bed. He got in next to her trying not to worry about Emily and Richard Gilmore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! More to come soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls but I love it!**

Chapter 4

"Come on Mom we're going to be late!" Rory called to her mother as she glanced at the clock.

"Mom can handle it if I'm two minutes late" Lorelai rushed down the stairs with one of her black heel shoes clutched in her hands.

"Mom , where is your other shoe" Rory groaned.

"I'm hoping Paul Anka put it in your closet" Lorelai said as she raced down the hall toward Rory's old room.

"Why would he put your shoe in my closet!" Rory raced after her mother as Luke walked into the house.

"Are we going or what?" he asked as he watched the two curiously.

"Ya! Mom's just got to find her shoe that Paul Anka put in my closet" Rory answered.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that." Luke said to himself.

"Got it!" Lorelai held the shoe in the air triumphantly.

"Great let's go!" Luke ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Calm down honey" Lorelai kissed Luke's cheek as she brushed by him on her way out.

"I'll calm down when we're on the way home" Luke shut the front door behind him.

#####################################################################################################

"Last chance to back out" Lorelai whispered to Rory as they waited for the front door to be opened.

"Mom!" Rory groaned.

"Alright, alright." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

They stood waiting for the door to open for a few minutes when Luke turned to Lorelai and said, "Are you sure they know we're coming?"

"Yes, I set this up a week ago, Grandma never forgets family dinners." Rory answered.

"Ring the door bell again." Lorelai nudged her.

Rory reached out and pressed the button and waited. No one came.

Lorelai reached out and hit the button over and over and over until she heard a thumping coming from the house.

"Oh no she's coming!" Lorelai forced Luke in front of her and ducked behind him.

"Oh that God forsaken maid!" Emily complained as she opened the door. "Hello Rory! Its so good to see you!" she reached out and embraced her granddaughter.

When she pulled away she stared at Luke. "Where's Lorelai? Did she ring the doorbell 400 hundred times then flee?"

Lorelai slowly appeared from behind Luke "No mom. I'm here"

"Wonderful. Come on come on let's go inside."

The group followed Emily into the house and discarded the coats on the coat hanger before going to take a seat in the living room.

"Hello, Rory, Lorelai… Luke" Richard said barely looking up from the newspaper he was perusing.

"Hi Grandpa!"

"Richard, put down that newspaper!" Emily scolded as she entered the room and made her way to the drinks table.

"So club soda for Rory, beer for Luke, and side car for Lorelai." Emily said handing them each a drink.

Lorelai stared at her drink oddly, "Mom, I don't drink side cars."

Emily looked at her surprised, "Of course you do Lorelai. Don't be silly. You always have side cars."

Lorelai began to rebuttal but decided against it and began took a sip of her odd drink.

"So Rory, what's new! I want to hear everything." Emily asked excitedly.

Rory proceeded to dive into all her endeavors after following Obama's campaign. She told them how she had bought an apartment and obtained a job at a smaller newspaper in New York.

"Well Rory that's wonderful! You'll be working at the Times in no time." Richard chuckled.

"Well I don't know if it'll be that quick but I definitely think I'm on the way up" Rory smiled.

A young woman walked into the room and timidly murmured something that was completely inaudible to the group.

"Bessy speak up" Emily chided.

She spoke in the same quiet, squeaky voice.

"Come on child, use your voice" Emily continued.

"Dinner is…. Served." She squeaked in a finally audible voice. As soon as she finished speaking she scurried away to the kitchen.

"Dreadfully shy girl." Richard shook his head as the group headed into the kitchen.

"So Lorelai what's new in your life" her mother inquired as she placed her napkin in her lap and prepared to eat the halibut and green beans that sat before her.

Lorelai looked at Luke and took a deep breath. "Well mom, the inns doing well, Luke made a great pumpkin pie the other day," Lorelai's voice grew quiet and quick, "I'm pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Chapter five! Hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls  
**

For Lorelai the silence seemed to last an eternity. She looked back and forth from her mother and her father but neither said a word. They just sat and stared at her.

"Rory, I think I killed your grandparents." Lorelai whispered to her daughter as she leaned over to her.

"Shh, just give them time to process."

Lorelai looked at Luke who was sitting across from her. His face was very pale. He too wasn't doing or saying anything. He just sat staring straight ahead waiting for something to happen.

Lorelai sighed, "Mom speak!"

"Your joking right? Your joking? This is one of those jokes you like to play?" Emily asked.

"Mom, I'm pregnant. Why would I fake something like that?"

"I don't know. To give me a heart attack." She picked up her fork and began to eat, "Is it his." She asked barely looking up toward Luke.

"No, no its not his mom. In fact is no one's! It was an immaculate conception!" Lorelai's voice got louder as she got angry, "Of course it's Luke's! He's my husband!"

"Yes and you made it very clear that you wanted us to have no part in that didn't you." Emily also began to sound angry.

"Well Mom did you ever think that maybe this was why!" Lorelai glared at her mother, "I tell you I'm pregnant and the first thing you say is am I kidding! Who does that!"

"Your mother was just asking a simple question Lorelai. There's no reason to get so defensive." Richard joined the conversation sounding very calm.

"There's always reason to get defensive with her!" Lorelai turned her head to look at her father, "Come on Dad you must have something to say about this."

"Yes Lorelai, Congratulations." Richard sounded very sincere and he looked both to Lorelai and Luke when he spoke, " I look forward to meeting the child you two have created."

"Richard! How can you say that!" Emily roared, "He owns a diner! It's bad enough they got married but now our grandchild, Our grandchild is going to be related to that!"

"Emily your being ridiculous. If you keep this up we're never going to meet our grandchild. Let alone see our daughter again. Our only daughter may I remind you."

Lorelai had begun shoveling food into her mouth with the hopes of ending dinner quicker. Rory and Luke were also attempting to finish their plates in a record time.

Emily shook her head at her husband but did not say anything.

"Luke?" Richard said now looking at him.

Luke looked up from his plate and quietly said, "Sir?"

"You will take good care of our grandchild won't you?"

"Yes sir."

"See Emily there's nothing to worry about. Luke may not be the most um… accomplished man but he is a good man."

Lorelai looked up at Luke who looked totally stunned by Richard's statement.

"Thank you sir." Luke smiled trying not to look at Emily.

"As long as it doesn't take over that dirty diner." Emily muttered.

"No that's what I'm going to do Grandma." Rory said seriously.

Emily looked horrified and everyone laughed.

"That was not funny." Emily frowned.

"Come on Emily. If you had seen your face you would be laughing to." Richard smiled as he patted Rory's shoulder.

"You'll use my doctor wont you?" Emily said changing the subject.

The maid came out to take everyone's plates and cutlery.

"No mom I'm going to use my doctor." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

The maid came out again and placed a piece of pumpkin pie in front of everyone.

The table was silent as they ate their pie. Lorelai and Rory were the first to finish. Lorelai gave her daughter a shrug and Rory gave a it was alright hand gesture.

When Luke took his last bite he got up, "We should be going shouldn't we?"

"Yes let's go" Lorelai sounded relieved as she and Rory got up from the table.

The Gilmores also got up and walked the trio to the door.

"It was good to see you Rory, you have to come down more." Emily said as she embraced her.

"I will Grandma" Rory said as she let go of her grandma and went to hug Richard.

When their hug finished Richard put out his hand and shook Luke's, "Good luck, son."

Luke nodded a thank you and Richard moved to Lorelai and hugged her. Lorelai looked very surprised but reciprocated.

"Thanks dad." She whispered as they let go.

"Goodbye" Emily said as they walked out the door.

"Bye mom." "Bye Mrs. Gilmore." "Bye Grandma!"

The door clicked as it shut and both Luke and Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow that was the longest dinner of my life." Luke stated as he climbed into the front seat of his truck.

"At least Grandpa's happy" Rory smiled.

"Yup but that won't be the last we here from Emily." Lorelai warned as she took her seat in the car.

"We'll just have to deal with that when it happens."

**So everyone knows now... or is someone missing? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Gilmore Girls  
**

It had been three months since Lorelai had seen the two pink stripes turn up on the pregnancy test. Her and Luke had begun turning Rory's old room into a baby's room. Rory had taken the remaining things that once resided there back with her to New York when she left.

Luke had decided that he did not want to know their baby's gender and Lorelai agreed. So they were painting the room a light shade of green. They had both agreed that that was neither a "boy" or "girl" colour.

"Remind me again how green is a neutral baby colour?" Luke asked as he bent down to put more paint on his roller.

"First, it's light green, second, it's neither pink nor blue." Lorelai answered from the ladder she was standing on. She was painting the trim closest to the ceiling.

"Oh I see" Luke smiled shaking his head.

"Oops" he heard Lorelai whisper.

"We might as well paint the ceiling with the way you're going." Luke chuckled handing her a wet towel to wipe off the paint with.

Lorelai laughed, "So what are we going to name little no gender?"

"Hmm maybe David if it's a boy and Elena if it's a girl?" Luke suggested.

Lorelai shook her head, "How about Lorelai if it's a girl and Lorelai if it's a boy."

Luke chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sure that won't get confusing at all."

Lorelai looked down at Luke seriously, "When the baby comes we'll now. That's what I did with Rory."

"Alright." Luke smiled, "You wanna take a break to eat?"

"That's a rhetorical question right?" she said as she climbed down the ladder.

"Of course." He said scooping her off the ladder and kissing her fiercely on the mouth.

"What are we eating?" she asked when they broke away and he placed her on the ground.

"You're the one with the odd appetite. What do you want?" He asked as they walked out of the half painted room.

"mmm I want pancakes with loads of syrup and blueberries, French fries with gravy and ketchup, and pie." She sounded excited.

"Nothing specific about the pie?" he laughed.

"Nope" Lorelai shook her head, "All pie is good pie."

Luke shook his head, "I really hope our kid doesn't inherit your appetite. But we're not going to find all that in your fridge, so I'll go to the market and you wait here."

"Alright, hurry home." She kissed his cheek as she walked out the door.

She walked back into the baby`s room and sat in the only piece of furniture that was in the room. A large brown rocking chair that Liz had given them. She rocked back and forth imagining the room with a crib and stuffed animals; a bureau with tiny baby clothes; and of course a tiny baby that looked just like Luke and her. She smiled to herself.

_Bring_

The doorbell broke her away from her happy thoughts. She slowly got up wondering if it was Babette or Ms Patty at the door. Or perhaps it was Sookie, maybe the inn had caught fire. She stopped her thoughts there. Hormones made her worry a little more than she was used to.

She reached the front door, unlocked it and swung it opened to find Christopher standing before her.

"Chris?"

"Hey Lorelai." He said stepping into the house.

"What are you doing here?" she asked following him as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"It smells like paint are you painting?" he asked sniffing the air.

"Yes we're paintng…" she paused, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother called." He started.

"Oh I think I better sit down for this one." Lorelai said taking a seat on the chair that was next to the couch.

Chris continued, "She told me you're pregnant." He paused waiting for her reaction.

She didn't say anything she waited for Chris to continue saying what he had come to Stars Hollow for.

"So you are then?"

"Yes Chris, I'm pregnant." She looked at him confused.

He nodded, "That's great Lor. I'm really happy for you." His voice was filled with sincerity.

"Thank you Chris but you didn't have to come all the way here to congratulate me. I hardly imagine that's why my mother called you."

Chris chuckled, "I think your mother was hoping I'd whisk you away and raise the kid." He paused looking into her eyes, "But I think I've gotten in between you and Luke enough for a life time. I just wanted you to know that I am really happy for you. We've known each other a long time Lor. I like to think that even though we never worked out together that we would still be able to be friends."

"Of course Chris. Thank you."

Chris got up from the couch and Lorelai got up from her chair and they embraced.

It was then that the front door opened and Luke dropped all the grocery bags from his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's chapter 7! Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated. More to come soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls :(  
**

Lorelai quickly turned from her embrace with Chris to see Luke walking out the door a loud slam following him when he closed the door.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath and began walking toward the door almost tripping over a box of pancake mix as she went.

"I'll just stay here and pick up this stuff." Chris called as she walked out.

"Luke!" Lorelai found him pacing outside his green truck as if trying to figure out whether he should get in and drive away or stay and listen to what his wife had to say.

"Luke." She finally reached him and stood in front of the truck to take away his option to run away. "Luke you have to know that"

"Christopher is in our house!" Luke could feel his blood boiling. He refused to meet Lorelai's eyes but he had stopped pacing. "Christopher is in OUR house Lorelai!"

"I know, I know Luke" she grabbed his face and forced his eyes to meet hers, "I swear Luke I didn't invite him here, I swear nothing happened."

Luke didn't say anything and they both stood staring at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, Luke took a deep breath and said in a quiet voice that was an attempt to hide is hot temper, "Why is he here?" he paused and his voice grew, "He can't be here for Rory, she doesn't live here." He pulled away from Lorelai's grip on his face and started pacing again. "I really doubt he's here to see me!" he was shouting again unable to contain his frustration. "Is he here for Paul Anka Lorelai?" he turned to face her again. "Is that why he's here!"

Lorelai shook her head slowly as she looked down at the drive way trying to figure out how to calm her husband down.

"No! Exactly! He's here for you! For you." His voice grew quiet again; Lorelai could see he was calming down. "Lorelai…" his voice drifted and he stopped pacing to lean against his truck.

"Luke." She pulled him toward her and they embraced. "Luke I would never doing anything to hurt you." She stroked the back of his head as she whispered to him. "Chris came to congratulate me… us, on the baby."

Luke nodded into her shoulder, "Your mother told him." It wasn't a question but Lorelai answered anyway, "Yes"

Luke shook his head and let go of Lorelai who stepped back so she could see Luke who was now taking off his blue baseball cap and running his hand through his hair. "I'm never going to get used to him being in your… our life."

"He's Rory's dad Luke. I swear there's nothing between us. Maybe my mother still wishes there was but there isn't and there never will be."

Luke nodded placing the hat back onto his head. "I know, I know." He placed an arm around Lorelai and kissed her head, "Just next time he's going be here. Try to give me some warning."

Lorelai smiled, "Of course Luke."

When they got back into the house Chris had just finished putting all of the spilled groceries away.

"Thanks Chris" Lorelai said without leaving Luke's side.

"No problem Lor." Christopher looked to Luke and gave a weak smile, "Hey Luke"

"Chris" Luke let go of Lorelai's waist and took a step toward him.

"Congrats on the baby." Chris said quietly stepping back as Luke continued to get closer to him.

When he reached him he paused and Chris looked like he was ready to turn and run out the back door. But Luke simply extended his hand. Confused Chris slowly took it.

"Thank you" Luke said shaking his hand.

Chris let out a sigh of relief but Luke pulled him a little closer and said quietly but sternly, "If you ever come to this house again, you will do it when I am home, and you will not come unannounced."

Chris nodded slowly, "I didn't mean any harm."

"I'm sure you didn't but you still showed up when I wasn't home and that to me means something."

"It didn't. I assure you."

"If you mean that follow my wishes. I know you're going to be in our life so let's try and make our relationship as good as it can possibly be alright?"

"Sure Luke." Chris nodded sincerely. "I should get going." He gave a small smile to the intimdating man standing before him then walked away. As he passed Lorelai he smiled and said, "Bye Lor"

She nodded, "Bye" Happy to see him going not because she hated him but just because when he was around he seemed to make life harder.

When the couple heard the door close behind Chris both seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Soooo…. Pankcakes?" Lorelai smiled walking over to Luke.

Luke couldn't help but smile back. He wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her lips. "Sure. Still want French fries with that?"

"Of course" Lorelai responded as though it was the stupidest question she had ever been asked in her life. As Luke walked toward the pantry to get the pancake mix Lorelai remembered, "And pie! Don't forget the pie!"

Luke laughed and turned to smile at his beautiful wife. His eyes shifted down to her stomach where their child resided. He could hardly wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took so long but you know how the holidays are... Anyway hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.  
**

"Dear God Lorelai if you don't stop pacing I am going to …" Luke paused unable to think of a threat that would harm Lorelai but not his child. He groaned looking down as she continued to pace through the living room holding her bulging stomach.

"We're three days over due Luke! I want this child out of me!" she started to bounce as she walked almost giving a skip. She looked ridiculous to her husband who was staring at her from the couch. His eyes following her as she walked back and forth.

"Alright, alright if you insist on walking lets at least do it outside before the floor withers under you." He got up from the couch as she nodded and followed him out the door.

Lorelai practically bolted out the door and almost fell down the stairs that led up to the house.

"Jesus!" Luke said as he grabbed her arm and helped her back to her balance.

Lorelai chuckled as she held her stomach, "You really throw off my balance kid." She said looking down.

Luke shook his head and smiled as he led his wife down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

"When's Rory coming?" Luke asked.

"She said she would drop everything as soon as I'm in labor." Lorelai looked at Luke, "Don't forget to call her!"

"I won't don't worry. You just focus on getting the baby out."

"What do you think I walk like this for fun?"

Luke looked at her and realized that with every step she bounced and shook her whole body. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" she stopped walking and glared at him put continued bouncing up and down, "You try carrying this thing around for 9 months!"

Luke slowly stopped laughing and stroked Lorelai's back. She leaned back as she walked holding out her stomach with her hands on her hips. A few minutes later the couple found themselves walking by Luke's. Lorelai stopped and said, "I'm hungry."

"Of course." Luke chuckled and he swung the door of his store open.

Luke walked into the back to start making food for Lorelai and she went to take a seat at a nearby table.

"Oh sweetheart you look like you're ready to pop!" Ms Patty said getting up from the table she and Babette had been sitting out.

"Apparently the kid doesn't think so." Lorelai moaned.

"You know Lorelai, I heard that spicy food can really give it the extra kick to slide on out." Babette said enthusiastically.

"Oh will maybe I'll have Luke whip up some curry." Lorelai smiled suddenly feeling quite tired.

The two ladies took a seat at the table with Lorelai and continued babbling on.

When Luke finished cooking he came out to find Lorelai practically falling asleep as Babette and Ms Patty argued about the best baby names.

He quickly swooped in and announced how urgent it was to get back to the house. Lorelai gave him and grateful smile. They quickly left the store in the capable hands of Caesar and walked back to the house.

When they got there Lorelai gasped, "Oh no"

"What? What's wrong?" Luke grabbed both her arms, "Is it time?"

"We forgot the food!"

Luke frowned, "One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack. I'll go back and grab the food you go sit down."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Thanks hun."

She walked into the house and turned on the TV to Friends.

It hadn't been more the five minutes when she heard the doorbell.

"Luke you can just walk in you know!" she called not wishing to get up from the couch.

"I'm not Luke!" she heard a familiar voice call.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I'm not home Mom!"

The door swung open, "What do you mean your not home? Of course you're home what kind of lie is that? You were talking to me three seconds ago. Really Lorelai you have got to work on that. What if I was a burglar?"

"Cause every burglar rings the doorbell mom." Lorelai smirked.

Emily came and took a seat next to Lorelai, "What is this?" she asked motioning toward the tv.

"Friends Mom. How have you never seen Friends?"

"Well I don't know." Emily said defensively.

"Mom why are you here?" Lorelai asked turning her head from the tv to stare at her mother curiously.

"Can't a mother come visit her extremely pregnant daughter without getting the third degree?"

"Mom the baby will come when it comes, trust me no one wants it out more than me."

"Have you been walking? Taking your vitamins? Ooh did you try spicy food I hear that helps!"

Lorelai laughed at her last suggestion and responded, "I'm doing everything I can mom."

"Good then let me go make you something." Emily stood up and Lorelai quickly stood up as well.

"No mom. The last time you made me food it was disgusting." She said recalling the gross piece of toast her mother had made her when she had hurt her back.

"Well there must be something I can do for you." She said walking into the kitchen toward Rory's old room.

Lorelai moved to follow her when she felt a sudden pain and she stopped and held her back. "oh God no" she whispered in pain.

**uh-oh labor with Emily!**


End file.
